Living Forever
by Lie74
Summary: AxC One Man and one girl. Bound by a everlasting life is he. Will she pick his fate as well?


Hello all. It's Lie74 back from the dead here with a brand new story for all of you wonderful boy and girl. Sorry for my long leave of absences (cough 1 full year at least) But I have started writing and I ask that you support this story as much as you had my others. Now here is the story

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam SEED or Destiny (I would like to). And this story is loosely based off 'Tuck Everlasting'.

* * *

"I see you couldn't wait for me." I mumbled over the soft wind that played with my blue locks. I touched the granite head stone. Engraved words of my loved one marked deeply enough to make it stand it out. The pain in my heart welted into a stone that could not be swallowed in my throat. Thinking about how I must have let her down. I'm sure she didn't cry for me. That she was happy. Oh how her amber eyes would shine so brightly when she was happy.

It happened that cold winter day. 60 years ago to be exact. The sun was shining despite the fresh blanket of snow that covered the ground. It sparkled in the sky with the light reflecting upon it. I was on my way back to my horse to give him some food.

The town here was always covered with polite people with nice things to say about everyone. When I walked into town people seemed to hush and whisper about me.

I am Athrun Zala. 24 years old and strong. I saw her that day. Her blond hair swept in the wind as it played with people's warmth. The bags she was holding looked full of bread. No doubt from the bakery just up the road. We walked past each other. She nodded her head politely at me. I could only smile at her face.

Such beauty, never in a million years I would have thought to have been so lucky to meet a girl so beautiful. She had piercing amber eyes. I thought my heart stopped beating as she looked at me. Her smile was so charming, it looked as of she had secrets to tell but wasn't able to speak of them.

Another gust of wind picked up as I turned back to look at the lovely girl. Only to find her missing. I stood in a shocked trance. She had caught my heart in one look. It is said that you are truly a women of stature when you can make a man stop in a glance. If she was a stature of a woman she ranked high upon the scale.

As another gust of wind knocked against my face I continued to my horse at the end of the road. His face towards the ground I had questioned what he was doing. Looking up into my emerald eyes I saw him with a piece of bread in his mouth. No doubt bought from the same young lady who had just pasted by.

I wish I could see her again. Was I in love or just infatuated by beauty? I really couldn't say. I left that town that winter. I never questioned that girl. Nor did I chase after or look for her. I knew that one day I would find her again, that my life time would not be spent on a wondering soul but on a wish. My wish was to find her. But to go looking for such a thing would be bad.

To get what you are really after one must pause and never look for it. Because once you seek the light and find it, who knows what it might bring you. But if you stumble upon the light only wonders can be found.

It is true I left that city. But I returned in the summer. How different the look of it was. The once bare trees were fruitful of leaves or green. The grass once covered in snow now shown with green grass. A smell of apples filled the air as a warm wind blew across your face. Horses connected to buggies passed everyone once in a while giving a tranquil clopping sound on the stone paved streets.

Finding my way through the town I found at the end of the city a forest. Oh my forest. You could honestly get lost in it for days. I never found someone to do so though. Everyone was too scared. My horse took off. Knowing the way in was just as easy as coming back out. He knew the way around the city as well as the forest. I walked around glancing for anyone who might have followed me. No one was there of course.

I walked to the center of the woods. There a tree stood. So proud in it's long age. I do remember it being there for some time. Though my appearance of only 24 I had come back to this tree once every year for the past 108 years.

There at the bottom was a stream. It was pretty magical, to see a stream of water in the middle of a forest. But not only was the appearance magical. The water was too. I drank this water for the past 108 years I had never grown past the age of 24.

I dipped my rough hands into the crystal water. It cooled my whole body with just one touch. Cupping my hands I brought the water to my lips. It tasted like a heaven and glided over my tongue like a cloud across a bright blue sky. Dipping my hands in again I brought the water up to my face. The refreshing coolness of it brought me bliss.

My moment was cut short though. A twig snapping behind me caused me to stand and turn at an alarming rate.

And there she was, there was my angel. My golden haired amber eyed angel. She was wearing a frilly white dress that hugged her sides and flowed from her hips down. She had creamy skin that looked as soft as a feather. Her hair was down and had leaves sticking from it.

Had she gone in the woods? I questioned myself only to dare not ask aloud to her. "Who are you?" I asked. My voice was smooth and strong cutting across the forest. "Cagalli." She called, "Cagalli Yula Attha." She voice was sweet like honey due dripping from the hive.

"Attha?" I called again. Attha, that is the family that was trying to cut down my forest. "You can't be here!" I shouted. She pulled back from me slight. "Get out of the forest!" I shouted again walking towards her. I could feel my eye brows furrowing together in anger.

"I would but I can't find my why back." She said in a strong tone. I was puzzled now. I thought Attha's were full of wit and tactful. How could one get lost? "You're lost?" I asked, a slight hint of amusement played in my voice.

She looked away from me with a frown. "No, I'm not lost just misplaced." She said looking at the leaves on the ground. "I promise to get you out of here if you promise to never come back." I said sharply. "Fine. I wouldn't want to come back here in the first place." She said kicking a rock to the side.

Marching past her I grabbed her hand and pulled her along. Besides her protests to me pulling her there was no sounds in the forest. After a minute or two she had finally shut up. I noticed how small her hand was. Her fingers where locked in between mine and felt fine and dainty. Her palm was smaller than my own too. She was also quite warm.

By the time we had made it out of the woods it was sunset.

I could see a man waiting at the gate of what to appear to be her house. "Daddy!" She called as I dropped her hand. She ran to the man. Only after a minute of watching her I left. What a strange girl.

* * *

So what do you think? The next chapter is going to be from Cagalli's POV. R&R please! 


End file.
